El calor en el embarazo
by Caris Bennet
Summary: ¿Cómo sobrevives al calor asfixiante del verano en pleno embarazo? Con ayuda, por supuesto. Spoilers del 6x23. ¡1 año en fanfiction!


¡Libre al fin!

El lunes hizo un calor que ni os imagináis y además yo tenía que estudiar. Y pensé "Brennan estando embarazada tendría que estarse asfixiando" (ya casi parece de mi familia XD) así que escribí esto. Nunca he estado embarazada, por lo que cualquier error no dudéis en comentármelo. Es un poquito angst, aún así espero que os guste.

Gracias a **xoc13** por hacerme de beta y disculpa que se me olvidara mencionarte antes.

**Disclaimer**: Bones no me pertenece pero ojalá lo hiciera.**  
><strong>

**El calor en el embarazo**

Aquel verano fue el más caliente en 20 años. Washington D.C. parecía California y la gente salía en tromba de sus trabajos a las 5 en punto para dirigirse a la piscina municipal.

No era el mejor verano para estar embarazada.

Brennan estaba harta del calor que se pegaba a su cuerpo y que la hacía sudar como nunca lo había hecho. La tripa le pesaba, tenía los pies hinchados y se encontraba de mal humor. Normalmente sobrellevaba bien el calor, ¡había desenterrado huesos mayas bajo el sol a 40 grados, por el amor de Dios! Y ahora se enfadaba con Booth por cualquier nimiedad sólo porque el embarazo hacía subir su temperatura corporal y era incapaz de soportar 25 grados de temperatura.

Booth, que tan bien se había portado con ella, que tanto la estaba ayudando. Salían al poco del amanecer para aprovechar el frescor que quedaba de la noche y al atardecer también daban una vuelta. El médico les había dicho que el ejercicio moderado era bueno para ella y seguían sus recomendaciones al pie de la letra.

Siempre que podían subían a la piscina del edificio pero nunca cuando había demasiada gente, esa era una de las cosas que a Brennan le había sorprendido más sobre sí misma embarazada, apreciaba la soledad mucho más que antes. La soledad compartida con Booth, más bien.

Lo quería tanto, la había cuidado tanto durante lo que llevaba de embarazo…

Por eso no era justo que estuviera gruñona con él durante las horas centrales del día, aquellas en las que no podía más que cerrar las ventanas, bajar las persianas, encender el ventilador y tratar de dormir mientras el sol derretía el asfalto ahí fuera.

Estaba mirando hipnotizada cómo el ventilador se movía de un lado a otro cuando Booth entró en la habitación y la miró con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué haces?

-Estaba planteándome moverme a la vez que el ventilador para que no se me escape una brizna de aire –suspiró abanicándose con el último número del Science Today.

Booth se rió.

-Ya te dije que puedo parar el ventilador para que te enfoque directamente.

-No es buena idea, podría acatarrarme y eso sería malo para el bebé –Llevó la mano derecha al vientre en un inconsciente gesto protector. Booth amplió la sonrisa y se sentó a su lado en la cama, retirándole de la nuca el sudado cabello. Brennan no pudo evitar una sonrisa ante el gesto-. Ojalá mi madre estuviera aquí –suspiró-. Hay tantas cosas que me gustaría preguntarle…

-Sé que no es lo mismo –comenzó Booth-, pero si tienes dudas respecto a qué hacer en el embarazo le puedes preguntar a Angela, nos llevan nueve meses de ventaja.

-Angela tuvo a Michael antes del verano, no pasó por esto. Sí que supo embarazarse en el mejor momento –suspiró-. Estoy harta de este calor pegajoso, ojalá lloviera.

-Podemos subir a la piscina.

-Sabes que no, Booth, el sol no es bueno en el embarazo y menos para mí que soy tan blanca, si me quemara…

-Puedo llenar la bañera de agua fría –se ofreció.

-Ya lo hiciste ayer, no puedes hacerlo todos los días.

-Ya, pero es que estás así todos los días. Sólo quiero que te sientas mejor, Huesos –susurró con ternura contra su oreja. Brennan sintió un escalofrío de placer.

-Lo sé –susurró a su vez, plantando un suave beso en sus labios.

De repente el agente se separó de ella y se levantó rápidamente.

-Tengo una idea, no te muevas.

-¿Y adónde iba a irme con este calor? –gruñó Brennan para sí.

Levantó las piernas para tratar de deshinchar los tobillos. Las bajó con un suspiro y se tumbó en la cama. Craso error, el colchón no hacía más que exacerbar el calor.

Vacaciones. Estaban de vacaciones, las primeras que se tomaba en mucho tiempo. El bebé la fatigaba demasiado y, cuando tuvo un desmayo, el médico le dijo que debía moderar el tiempo que pasaba trabajando. Cam la había obligado a que se tomara unas vacaciones. Sospechaba que Booth la había convencido porque no se fiaba de su capacidad para tomar descansos. Ella tampoco se fiaba de sí misma.

Pero ahora se aburría. Menos de lo que cabía esperar, gracias a su compañero, pero no era la clase de persona que dormía siestas o se quedaba quieta mientras el resto hacían cosas. Podría trabajar en su próxima novela pero se sentía incapaz.

-Cariño, no sabes el verano que me estás dando –susurró al bebé. Racionalmente sabía que era absurdo, sabía que el bebé no podía entenderla y había reprochado a Booth su estupidez cada vez que le hablaba a su tripa, pero a veces, simplemente no lo podía evitar y le hablaba a su hijo no nato como si ya estuviera en sus brazos y pudiera entenderla.

-Aquí estoy –sonrió el agente mientras cruzaba el umbral con una enorme toalla blanca extendida en sus manos, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Brennan. Dejó la toalla en la cama y tiró de la antropóloga para que se pusiera en pie-. Desnúdate, voy a envolverte con la toalla.

-Eso sólo me dará más calor –replicó Brennan, suspicaz.

-La he humedecido –contestó Booth como si acabara de descubrir la pólvora.

Brennan fue a agacharse para alcanzar el borde del camisón pero la tripa le impedía alcanzarlo con facilidad.

-No te preocupes –contestó el agente agachándose para coger el borde y pasar el camisón por la cabeza, mirando a su compañera a los ojos. Arrojó el camisón y Brennan quedó frente a él, desnuda. Desde aquella noche en que Vincent murió muchas noches habían comenzado así, con Booth quitándole el vestido. Sólo que a aquel movimiento le solía seguir el acto de amor más perfecto que la antropóloga jamás había concebido antes de conocerlo: dos personas fundiéndose en una.

O así había sido hasta que comenzó a notársele el embarazo.

Brennan jamás se había avergonzado de su cuerpo pero ahora que el embarazo era evidente no podía evitar sentirse un ser feo, deforme. Y más aún desde que llevaba tanto tiempo sin que Booth la tocara.

Cogió la toalla que reposaba en la cama y envolvió su cuerpo con ella, escondiéndose. Se sintió refrescada y sintió una oleada de gratitud hacia el agente. Últimamente sus sentimientos era una ruleta rusa.

Se tumbó en la cama y Booth se tumbó a su lado, rodeando con una mano su abultado vientre.

-¿Mejor? –preguntó el agente con ternura.

-Sí, mucho mejor –sonrió.

-No tienes por qué esconderte –susurró Booth un tiempo después. Agarró la toalla y la abrió con suavidad, dejando ver a la antropóloga desnuda, embebiéndose de su cuerpo-. Eres preciosa… siempre lo has sido, pero ahora lo eres más.

-Estoy gorda y fea –sonó como una niña pequeña, era consciente de ello-. Y además… -se calló.

-¿Además qué? –preguntó su compañero, era lo más cercano a una conversación de verdad que tenían en mucho tiempo, demasiado preocupados por la pesada tarea de mantener el calor de Brennan a raya.

-No me puedes ver hermosa.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque si me vieras hermosa no habrías dejado de hacerme el amor cuando empezó a notárseme de verdad el embarazo –tras la súbita afirmación no pudo evitar echarse a llorar, el embarazo la tenía al borde del llanto y, si no fuera por el amor con que Booth la cuidaba, habría estado completamente segura de que el agente ya no la quería.

Booth la miró en shock y cuando reaccionó le secó las lágrimas con los pulgares. Había tal ternura en su mirada que Brennan se sintió sobrecogida.

-Te quiero. Y no te he mentido, estás preciosa, eres la vida personificada. Si no te he tocado desde entonces es porque… tenía miedo de hacerte daño, de hacer daño al niño.

-Booth, que me hagas el amor no va a hacerle daño al feto. Nos lo dijo el médico.

-Lo sé pero… a veces te cambia el humor y… no sé lo que quieres y… no quería hacerte sentir incómoda.

-No me haría sentir incómoda, me haría sentir querida –Lo miró a los ojos con amor-. Hazme el amor, Booth, recuérdame lo que es sentirse deseada.

-Saberse deseada –la corrigió-. Te he seguido deseando todo este tiempo. Sólo era…

-Miedo –completó Brennan-. Teníamos que haber hablado antes –sonrió, acercando su cuerpo al del agente.

-¿No te voy a dar calor? –preguntó el agente con preocupación.

-No me importa que el calor me ahogue… siempre que esté contigo –sonrió Brennan, acercándose a Booth para recibir el primer beso de los muchos que seguirían aquella noche en la que el calor la ahogó pero en la que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no le importó.

-¿Calor? –preguntó Booth a la mujer en sus brazos mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

-Abrázame y calla –susurró Brennan. Era feliz.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hace un año subí el primer capítulo de mi primera historia. Tuve 30 visitas y un comentario por casualidad XD Este es mi homenaje/recuerdo a mi primer aniversario. Las cosas han cambiado mucho desde entonces. Gracias por estar ahí.

**Se agradece cualquier tipo de comentario. ¿Os ha gustado?**


End file.
